THE RED WEREWOLF AND THE WEREBUNNY
by cieru cherry
Summary: Sejak pertama kali melihat kelinci putih bermata violet itu, sang werewolf merah sudah jatuh hati dan memutuskan kelinci itu akan menjadi miliknya. KarmaxManami. WerewolfxWerebunny. Just for fun. One shoot


Haloo minna, ini Fict kedua saya di random Assassination Classroom. Ide bikin cerita ini muncul setelah baca Fict **The Bunny and The Big Bad Wolf** bikinan **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky** di fandom Bleach. Pairing yang saya pilih tetap Karmanami, tapi untuk genre-nya Cieru pengen yang rada-rada supranatural meskipun tetap ada romance-nya , Okee, semoga para reader suka (bow!)

 **THE RED WEREWOLF AND THE WEREBUNNY**

Assassination Classroom

Disclaimer: Yusei Matsui

Pairing: Karma x Manami

Warning: Supranatural, Gaje, OOC, Miss typo

.

.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu berjalan dengan santai di tengah belantara hutan. Tidak ada pancaran ketakutan sedikitpun di wajahnya meskipun ia hanya seorang diri diantara pepohonan besar dan semak belukar. Karma, nama lelaki bersurai merah itu menyeringai kecil ketika mata mercurinya mengamati sekitarnya yang begitu tenang. Seolah burung dan hewan-hewan kecil penghuni hutan itu tengah bersembunyi untuk menghindar dari kehadiran sang predator. Yaah, itu memang sudah sepantasnya. Apalagi karena hutan ini merupakan daerah kekuasaannya, tempatnya berburu sebagai seorang werewolf.

Ya, Karma memang seorang werewolf. Jenis manusia serigala terkuat yang masih eksis di jaman ini. Tetapi, dia bukanlah tipe werewolf pada umumnya. Jika werewolf pada umumnya lebih suka untuk membentuk kawanan dan berburu secara berkelompok, maka lelaki bersurai merah itu lebih memilih untuk hidup dan berburu sendiri. Toh, dia juga seorang serigala alpha, siapa yang berani menantangnya meskipun dia hanya seorang diri?

Werewolf merah yang terbilang masih muda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Hidungnya mengendus aroma yang terbawa angin di sekitarnya. Mata mercury-nya menutup separuh saat ia menghirup dengan khidmat aroma yang mampu menggoda seluruh inderanya sebagai seorang werewolf sekaligus predator. _Delicious. . ._

Jantungnya terpacu cepat. Nadinya bergolak menggelora. Karma menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala besar. Dan dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari cepat menuju ke arah mangsanya.

.

Di tengah tanah lapang di salah satu sisi hutan yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman serta bunga liar, seekor kelinci kecil tengah menikmati makanan segarnya. Dia tampak tidak menyadari bahaya yang saat ini tengah mengintainya. Sepasang mata tembaga yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerakannya serta gigi taring yang telah dibasahi liur yang siap menerkamnya.

Serigala merah itu merundukkan kepalanya, sementara sebagian tubuhnya tersembunyi diantara semak-semak. Ia sedang memperhatikan mangsanya yang tampak tidak waspada. Seekor kelinci kecil yang mengunyah rumputnya dengan riang. Kelinci kecil itu memiliki bulu putih yang bersih nan lembut, hidung berwarna pink menggemaskan, serta mata bulat besar berwarna ungu? Si predator memicingkan matanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya Karma bertemu dengan kelinci seelok itu.

 _Milikku_

Kelinci itu sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Karma. Telinga panjangnya bergerak-gerak ketika Karma tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting kering. Begitu melihat serigala besar berbulu merah tersebut, kelinci putih itu segera melompat menyelamatkan diri. Sang predator tentu saja tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya semudah itu. Dengan cakar dan kaki kokohnya ia memulai perburuannya.

Rupanya kelinci itu cerdik juga berusaha mengelabui pemangsanya dengan berlari diantara dahan-dahan yang sulit ditembus. Menggunakan tubuhnya yang kuat, si serigala menerjang berbagai kayu dan dedaunan yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mendapatkan buruannya. Serigala itu melolong senang saat ia memperoleh kesempatannya. Kelinci kecil itu rupanya terjebak diantara akar-akar pepohonan yang menjerat kakinya. Masih dalam wujud serigalanya, ia mempercepat laju larinya. Dia akan segera mendapatkan mangsanya. Mangsa yang menggiurkan.

 _Milikku_

Kelinci putih itu memekik ketakutan dengan suara kecilnya. Tepat saat Karma akan bersiap untuk melompat menerkam mangsanya, asap putih memenuhi tubuh kelinci kecil itu. Serigala merah itu reflek menghentikan serangannya. Ia mengambil sedikit langkah mundur dan sedikit merendahkan rahangnya sebagai posisi untuk menyergap segera setelah asap putih menyebalkan itu hilang.

Namun nyatanya Karma masih belum bergerak meskipun asap yang memenuhi kelinci kecil putih itu telah lenyap. Dihadapannya, dimana seharusnya kelinci putih mangsanya terjebak kini muncul seorang gadis mungil bersurai gelap keunguan, bermata violet seindah permata, bibir mungil merah jambu, dan mengenakan dress putih selutut berwarna putih. Cantik. . .

Karma masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah membebaskan kakinya dari akar yang menjeratnya. Dengan instingnya, gadis itu kembali berubah wujud menjadi kelinci lalu melompat dan berlari di dalam kegelapan hutan. Sementara di belakangnya, mata mercury itu masih mengerjap sebelum pemiliknya tersadar apa yang terjadi. Buruannya telah kabur entah kemana.

 _Oh Fuck_

Dan serigala berbulu merah itu hanya dapat melolong nyaring sebagai tanda kekesalan.

 _._

Malam bulan sabit. Karma berusaha memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak bisa. Bayangan seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan mata bulat besar berwarna violet dibingkai surai hitam keunguan terus memenuhi pikirannya. Kelinci putih lucu dan menggemaskan. Mengingatnya membuat sudut bibir Karma tertarik membentuk senyuman. Dan tiba-tiba Karma merasakannya, sebuah desiran kuat dalam dirinya.

 _Mating season_

Musim untuk menyalurkan hasratnya kepada seorang betina. Biasanya Karma tidak terpengaruh pada efek musim ini. Alasannya sederhana, karena selama ini belum pernah ada werewolf betina yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Sehingga meskipun mating season datang, serigala merah itu tidak akan terpengaruh sebagaimana serigala lainnya yang akan segera mencari serigala betina untuk kawin.

Tapi apa ini? Desakan naluriah begitu kuat menggodanya, membuat napas werewolf bersurai merah itu terengah-engah. Mata mercury-nya berkilat terkena pantulan sinar rembulan. Karma menyeka sedikit liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Werewolf bersurai merah itu menyeringai, hingga menampilkan gigi taring tajam yang terlihat menakutkan. Dan yang ada di kepalanya bukanlah seorang werewolf betina yang cantik dan seksi. Melainkan werebunny yang kecil, mungil, manis dan imut.

 _Milikku_

.

.

Manami, jelmaan kelinci putih bermata violet itu kini berdiri di tempat yang sama dimana ia nyaris dimangsa beberapa hari lalu. Dua telinga putihnya yang mencuat diantara helai rambutnya, beberapa kali bergerak-gerak ketika ia mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Mata ungu bulatnya memperhatikan sekitar hutan dengan perasaan takut. Merasa tidak ada siapapun, gadis itu perlahan melangkah menuju ke sebuah apel hijau yang telah jatuh dari dahannya.

Manami mengambil apel itu lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Pikiran gadis bersurai hitam keunguan itu kembali mengulang kejadian dimana ia nyaris menjadi santapan seekor serigala merah. Mengingatnya saja membuat tubuh mungil Manami sedikit gemetar. Mata mercury itu tidak pernah lepas dari ingatannya. Seolah tatapan intens dari sepasang mata mercury milik sang werewolf merah telah berhasil menjerat sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang bahkan Manami sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Bu-Bukankah dia berusaha memakanku?" Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengunyah apelnya dengan pipi chubby yang mengembung, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut di mata sepasang mercury yang diam-diam tengah mengamatinya.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu jika kelinci kecil ini juga tertarik padaku~"

Tubuh Manami menegang. Napas hangat itu begitu dekat menggelitik tengkuknya. Sensasi basah di lehernya serta kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahunya bukanlah sekedar ilusi belaka. Gadis itu berusaha berontak melepaskan diri, namun kukungan lengan kekar di perutnya mencegah gadis manis itu untuk sekedar menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ap-Apa maumu Uhh-" Gadis itu berjengit ketika sebuah gigitan menyentak kulit diantara leher dan bahunya. Serigala di belakangnya tidak menjawab, masih sibuk menjilat luka yang ditimbulkannya lalu mengecupnya sayang.

"Hh-Hentikan, hiks. . ." Mendengar isakan tersebut membuat Karma menghentikan gerakan bibirnya, namun ia masih belum melepaskan gadis manis jelmaan kelinci itu.

"Sshh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, kelinci~" Ujar sang werewolf sambil melakukan _cuddling_ untuk menenangkan mahkluk mungil di dekapannya.

"La-lalu apa maumu? D-Dan namaku bukan kelinci." Meskipun Karma kini membelakangi gadis itu tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa si werebunny tengah mengembungkan pipinya.

"Apa mauku~" Tanya Karma dengan nada yang menggoda. Lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan semangat mengeratkan pelukannya ketika si gadis werebunny berusaha melepaskan diri.

" _Mating season_." Wajah Manami memanas mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan sang werewolf. Sepolos apapun dia, Manami tentu tahu apa arti mating season bagi mahkluk seperti dirinya. Apalagi senseinya, seorang werebunny bertubuh sintal dan berambut pirang pernah memberi penjelasan sangat rinci mengenai mating season. Itu adalah musim kawin dimana jarang ada mahkluk yang mampu menahan diri dari pengaruhnya.

"Namamu?"

"H-huh?" Karena masih shock rupanya Manami tidak begitu memperhatikan pertanyaan si werewolf kepadanya.

"Namamu, kelinci~"

"Mmmh, Manami." Mata amethyst itu separuh tertutup ketika sebuah kuluman menyapu bagian telinganya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Manami~ Namaku Karma." Dan serigala itu masih melanjutkan aktivitas 'nakal'nya pada si kelinci putih.

"To-Tolong lepaskan aku!" Manami berusaha menjerit dengan suara kecil yang terbata, tapi serigala itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Tidak mau~ Kau milikku. Aku menginginkanmu Mana- Augghh!" Si werewolf merah reflek melepaskan kukungan lengannya ketika salah satu jarinya digigit oleh si kelinci. Tidak hanya itu saja, gadis mungil itu berusaha kabur lagi dengan merubah wujudnya menjadi kelinci dan mulai melompat menjauh. Tapi kali ini Karma tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu kabur begitu saja. Dengan kecepatan kilat Karma juga bertransformasi menjadi bentuk serigalanya dan melompat menyusul si kelinci putih.

Sayang bagi si kelinci kecil karena kali ini ia tidak bisa kabur seperti sebelumnya. Serigala merah itu dengan mudah menyusulnya. Dalam sekali lompatan, si serigala merah sudah mengurung tubuh kecilnya sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Milikku." Serigala besar berbulu merah itu menjilati kelinci putih di bawah tubuhnya.

"Hh-hentikan! Ki-kita tidak sejenis. Kau se-seharusnya mencari pasangan sesama werewolf." Ucapan tersebut membuat serigala itu menghentikan jilatannya. Mata mercury-nya menatap lurus ke mata bulat amethyst milik si kelinci. Manami kira, werewolf itu akan mengerti dan segera melepaskannya. Tapi nyatanya, serigala merah itu justru menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak masalah, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku. Dan kita . . . akan segera melakukan mating season~"

.

Sejak saat itu, kemanapun Manami pergi, lelaki bersurai merah itu selalu mengikutinya. Meskipun Manami berupaya mengusir Karma, tapi hasilnya nihil. Karma malah menyeringai jahil dan selalu menggoda Manami agar mau menjadi pasangannya, yang tentu saja membuat wajah jelmaan kelinci itu berubah semerah tomat.

Rutinitas itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Terkadang saat Manami dalam mood yang baik, ia akan membiarkan serigala merah itu memeluknya, baik dalam wujud mereka sebagai kelinci dan serigala maupun wujud manusia mereka sebagai lelaki dan perempuan. Atau ketika Karma mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya (yang tidak disangka seorang werewolf mampu melakukannya), Manami akan membiarkannya tertidur di pangkuannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, tangan mungil Manami akan membelai lembut surai merahnya atau mengelus pelan telinga serigalanya hingga membuat werewolf itu merasa nyaman sekaligus keenakan.

Ah, kalau begini terus, bagaimana Manami tidak jatuh hati pada si werewolf merah tampan itu?

.

Suatu hari seperti biasa Manami sedang menunggu kedatangan sang werewolf merah yang selalu mengikutinya. Gadis bermata amethyst itu tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona sembari memainkan bunga putih di jarinya. Terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya, jelmaan kelinci putih itu tidak menyadari desisan rendah di dekatnya.

Seekor ular piton besar merayap perlahan mendekati korbannya. Ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar, bersiap mematuk sang kelinci dengan dua taring berbisa. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagi si kelinci. Karena ketika ia berbalik, ular besar itu telah menyerangnya.

"Aahhh!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh ular itu melilit mangsanya, membuat gadis jelmaan kelinci itu merasa sesak sekaligus lemas. Dan sebelum semuanya gelap bagi Manami, ia sempat mendengar lolongan serigala yang begitu dikenalnya.

.

"Hei, Manami. Hei bangunlah." Tepukan ringan di pipinya membuat werebunny betina itu perlahan membuka mata violetnya. Ketika kesadarannya telah pulih, ia melihat wajah Karma yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ka-Karma kun. Ta-Tadi ada u-ular, be-besar sekali" Ujar Manami dengan napas terputus-putus. Werewolf merah itu mengelus pipi Manami lalu menggesekkan-gesekkan wajahnya sebagai gesture untuk menenangkan gadis yang masih ketakutan itu. "Sussh, tenanglah Manami. Ular itu sudah mati."

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal." Werewolf itu memeluk tubuh mungil Manami dengan erat. "Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi gadis yang kucintai dengan lebih baik." Sementara Karma berbicara, gadis bermata amethyst rupanya menyadari beberapa luka yang menghiasi tubuh kekar si werewolf. Bahkan baju Karma juga sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Karma kun." Manami mendongakkan wajahnya, mempertemukan iris violanya dengan iris mercury di hadapannya. Bibir mungil berwarna merah jambu itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang menghangatkan dada Karma, "Terima kasih Karma kun karena sudah melindungiku. Terima kasih karena selalu bersamaku. Dan terima kasih karena mencintaiku yang lemah ini. A-Aku . . . Aku mencintai Karma kun."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, gadis bermata indah itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Karma. Werewolf merah itu tampak tersentak melihat keberanian Manami yang menciumnya duluan. Namun berikutnya, mata mercury-nya telah tertutup sepenuhnya. Tangan kekarnya menarik tubuh mungil Manami agar semakin merapat padanya dan werewolf merah itu pun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semakin dalam hingga mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian . . .

Di bagian hutan yang tampak lapang dan mendapat sinar matahari penuh, tampak beberapa mahkluk lucu berbulu tengah berkejaran di antara semak-semak. Tiga ekor kelinci dan tiga ekor serigala kecil terlihat begitu menggemaskan berlarian ke sana kemari dengan riang. Sementara tidak jauh dari mereka, kedua orang tua mereka tengah mengawasi sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon apel. Sang ayah yang merupakan werewolf bersurai merah kini tengah mengelus perut sang ibu yang sedang mengandung.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya si werewolf merah pada pasangannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita manis bersurai gelap unguan tersebut, hanya pipi chubby-nya yang mengembung sebagai balasan. Karma menghela napas, dia tahu bahwa Manami sedang ngambek.

"Oke, oke lain kali aku akan mencoba menahan diri. Jadi jangan ngambek lagi ya?" Kerutan alis Manami semakin menekuk. Apanya yang menahan diri kalau werewolf merah itu sering menggodanya untuk melakukan ritual mating season. Dan Ya tuhan! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Manami mengandung dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun.

"Ugh, Karma kun berhenti menggodaku!" Protes wanita werebunny itu ketika sebuah sensasi basah menjilati pipi kanannya.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku, sayang~"

"Karma ku- ummphhh." Dan segala protes kelinci cantik itu terbungkam dalam bibir pasangannya. Yaa, inilah salah satu cara si serigala merah untuk membujuk pasangannya agar tidak terus ngambek padanya. Dan tentu saja, serigala merah itu sangat menyukai momen-momen seperti ini . . .

.

.

OWARI

.

UWAAH? APA YANG SAYA TULIS INI? KARMA+MANAMI = SERIGALA+KELINCI

Buat yang punya serigala sama kelinci mohon jangan dipasangkan karena ini hanya fiksi belaka dan bukan betulan, Hehe. . .

Akhir kata, Cieru ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir membaca

And . . Would you like to leave me

REVIEW


End file.
